Welcome to Hell
by Shadowroxas134
Summary: The story of a teenage boy and a scholarship to Bullworth. When he finds himself at Bullworth, he meets nerds. They see him as an ally. But, will, he stay faithful to the nerds or will he try and make it with another clique? Only time can tell.


Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome into Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully, I just own myself.**

There I was sitting in the family car with a backpack at my feet. My parents were boasting about how I was one of the few that came to this school for a scholarship and not for discipline. We made a turn towards a bridge and we passed a sign that read: Old Bullworth Vale.

It was the kind of place that was mentioned by the few rich kids in your school. We turned towards the front gates. I looked over to the archway and read the sign: Bullworth Academy. I haven't been here for more than a few minutes and I already knew I was heading for a major shithole.

"We know how nervous you were on your first day of High School, I'm sure the feeling is no different know." My Father said in reassurance. "Yes dad, the feeling is no different now. However, my old school was not a total dump." I replied.

Yes, I had to censor myself in front of my parents. The thing is, I might have been a bright spark but I was foul mouthed. My parents told me to swear less. I don't know, swearing is just in my natural everyday vocabulary.

I sighed and closed my eyes, calming myself before leaving the car. I walked out taking the backpack with me. I slung it over my shoulder and walked towards the main gates.

They strangely opened like magic. I dismissed it as being a timed mechanism. However, looking at the state of the gates it must've been a lie. I walked through the crowd making some very brief eye contact with the kids I'd call my peers for the next couple of months.

I saw pimpled kids in whites' shirts that looked beaten to hell, scrawny and overweight kids in green vests, expensively dressed kids in blue vests, and rebellious looking kids in leather jackets. I looked longer at the girl in all leather.

She looked like a, I guess you could say she's a goddess. It didn't matter; I had a love interest back home in New York. I opened the door to the school. I thought it'd be best if I could master my surroundings.

It was a messy school. Every school I've been to at least had some janitors. I saw one janitor near the steps muttering curses at the kids walking by me on my way here.

I guess he was too busy to actually clean up a school full of littered papers and burnt cigarettes and some crumpled beer cans. I saw some dropped empty bags. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if there were some potheads here.

I walked up to the main office and sat on an old couch near the secretary's desk. She kept looking over to me. It was creeping me out. I think she was examining me to see if I was like the other kids here.

I heard her say my name and she escorted me into the room. I looked around quickly and saw some busts all over the room. No joke, there was a bust on each of the bookshelves and even one on the principal's desk. So many eyes staring at you, it was like a work of Poe.

"Ah, so you must be…" He began. "Yes, I'm the new boy." I replied, interrupting him. He seemed a tad offended that I interrupted him. "Humble apologies, sir. But, you never know when someone could try and steal your identity, right?" He just nodded.

"Well, I'm Dr. Crabblesnitch, headmaster of this fine establishment." He said introducing himself. "Fine establishment is an _insult_ to this place." I muttered. He looked over to me. I looked him in the eyes, showing some small fear. "Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you sir. You can just call me Matt."

Crabblesnitch rose from his seat. "Now listen, I'm quite glad that you are one of the few students that's here for a scholarship." I looked over to him. "Yes sir, I can imagine. However, how does one get a scholarship? In this school, I mean…" "Plain and simple, boy, you just have to receive high merits in your core subjects and remain on top for the rest of your days."

Damn it! My parents lied to me. I thought I was just here for the year. I can't survive this hell hole for two years. "Well, I'll see my way out…" I said walking towards the door. "Hold on boy, you need your schedule from Ms. Danvers and your room number." Crabblesnitch replied.

"Yes sir, of course. Farewell." I said walking out, this time for real. Ms. Danvers, it turns out, was the hag who was staring at me while I was waiting to see Crabblesnitch. She's sweet to him, but hates all of us. I folded the schedule and put in a pocket on my backpack. I took the post it note with my room number and walked out of the office.

I walked towards the entrance of the school and went for the boys dorm when I came outside. "Room 307, Room 307." I was practically shouting it. It's like I _wanted_ to get my ass kicked on the first day. I walked into the boys dorm and brushed into a short ginger kid with a buzz cut.

"Watch where you're walking, weak sauce." He said looking at me. "I suggest if you don't want your foot in my ass, you shut up and let me get to my room." I said, trying my best to sound threatening. I had a deep voice, so it was possible.

He held out his hands meaning no offense. "Chill out dude, my name's Jimmy." He said sticking out his hand. "I'm Matt," I said taking his hand and shaking it. "Matt what?" He asked curious. "Just, just call me Matt."

"You in the witness protection program or something? Lighten up…" He said. "Look, just call me Matt…." I thought of a quick last name to use as an alias. "Calloway."

"Ok, fine, I'll just call you that." He looked down at the note in my hand. "Room 307, down that hall, hope you like the smell of piss." He said laughing and patting my back sending me off. "Hey Jim, what did you mean by…" Crap, he was gone.

I'd have to find out myself what he meant. I opened the door and was whipped with the smell of urine. I looked at the bed next to me and saw a big urine stain on the sheets.

I really was hoping that wasn't my bed. Luckily, I found a spare bed a few feet away. I felt the creaking of the floorboards and turned around to see an overweight boy waddling over to his bed. "Um, um, hello." He said waving nervously.

"Hey, I imagine that that bed…" I said pointing over to the bed. "Is yours…" I said cringing at the huge stain. "Y-y- yeah. I wet my bed, a lot." He said unhappily. "It's a common thing…" I replied.

"You know, you're a nice guy. I think we should be friends. I'm Algie!" He said sticking out his hand. "Matt, Matt, Calloway." I said, as if it were naturally my real sur name.

"Well, Sir Calloway, should I give you the grand tour?" He said sticking out his hands. "Yeah, you're not going to talk like a noble during the whole tour, are you?" I asked curious. "No, I guess not, dawg.." "And, now I like the noble talk." Algie laughed and walked out of our room.

I followed after him. "First stop, the parking lot." I recognized the kids. "Those are the bullies." He said pointing over to the group. One of them was spraying an offensive nerd tag. "Calloway, hope you're ready to fight some trolls." Algie said running towards the group.

I followed after him again. I saw Algie getting punched and kicked. "Hey fellas, leave the poor kid alone." I said interjecting the fight. They dropped Algie on the ground and went towards me.

"You talk to me one more time, and I'm going to beat you badly. You and pee-stain are going to be eating through straws." The bully with spray paint said to me. "I'm sorry; I kind've tuned you out. Did you say something?" I asked with a smirk. The bully punched me across the face with a can of spray paint. So, it stung harder than a regular punch.

I saw a little girl talking to an older boy in a blue blazer and gray slacks. "You, what is going on here?" He asked walking towards us. "Well, this punk, decided to give me and my friend a hard time." I replied with honesty.

The prefect and went and tackled the kid with spray paint. The rest of the group had run away. I rushed over to Algie. "Are you all right?" I asked. Algie nodded getting up slowly.

"So, next to the parking lot, is the auto shop. Home of the greasers." Algie said pointing at the sign. "Greasers, like Fonzie out of _Happy Days?"_ "Yeah, most people associate them with the movie _Grease_." I laughed and followed Algie over to the next part of the tour.

"The Library, home to the greatest people you'll ever meet." "Let me guess, this is where you're kind resides, right Algie?" I asked looking at him. Algie nodded happily.

Algie walked towards the fountain off in the distance. "Next, is Harrington House. This is where the rich kids reside." "Rich kids, huh?" I said losing interest. "Next to them, is our sworn enemy… The Jocks." Algie said looking over to the gym in anger.

"Our enemy?" I asked. "Yeah, my, no, our cliques enemy." He said. "I wasn't exactly asking for an invitation into the nerd clique Algie." "Well, I'd stay by us, we can invent some pretty amazing weapons." Algie said walking off. "Wait, actually, color me interested." I replied following after him. He knew he caught me, hook, line, and sinker.

"HeyAlgie," I said. He looked over to me. "I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna go and take a nap." "Ok, do you want me to wake you up for dinner?" He asked. I shrugged.

I walked back to my room and lied down on the bed. I passed out after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know most self inserts suck, but, I'm going to try and make this a decent self-insert fanfiction. If you think it sucks, then at least tell me why. **


End file.
